


Rule the World with the Spell

by Reithandina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, Demons, M/M, Minor Character Death, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithandina/pseuds/Reithandina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is Dead, and the world just seems darker. It's Harry's 16th birthday and a boost of power breaks something that should've been locked forever. " S-Sirius?" A laugh falls from the gorgeous creature, something so familiar and yet not .. Dark!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule the World with the Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Was made over The Spell - Kamelot and Rule The world, also by Kamelot,. In fact the Rule The World Song, was for Harry in the beginning before he changed. And The Spell is after he changed and meet a Certain dark Shadow.
> 
> I made this 3 years ago.. :) Maybe it needs a little work? What you think?

  
**Rule The World With The Spell  
** _by Reithandina_ **  
  
Disclaimer: I donnot own Harry Potter, Songs; The Spell or Rule The World, nor do I get any money from makin this fanction. I donnot take any claim, for Harry Potter belongs only to JKRowling who wrote him, and the songs belong to Kamelot who sings them.  
  
Warnings: Dark Themes. Yaoi. Demons. Murder. Gore. Blood. Death. Language. Horror. Angst.   
**  
 _Summary:_ _Sirius is Dead, and the world just seems darker. It's Harry's 16th birthday and a boost of power breaks something that should've been locked forever. " S-Sirius?" A laugh falls from the gorgeous creature, something so farmiliar and yet not .. Dark!Harry  
  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Regulus,   
  
_**[ Rule The World with The Spell ]  
  
** There were times where even Harry Potter; Boy-who-lived, hated his life.   
  
Those times were, sadly, more or less growing.   
  
He simply hated his relatives, and many moments he hated his friends and the light side, even the dark side. They all saw The Chosen one. Harry Potter - and following titles - but never the one behind the Gryffindor Hero Mask. No one saw the boy who was abused his whole life, nor did anyone really notice the slight flinches his body gave when anyone hugged him or raise their hands.  
  
It made him angry - Something he'd never really imagined he could be, specially towards his friends and those he considered family - but he usually pushed it down, before anyone would notice - He hoped - and then pulled up a mask to protect himself. Just like he've always done. It was also at these times, that he wished he'd choosen Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.   
  
Sometimes, when these moments came - and he got that longing feeling towards Slytherin and their mysterious ways, and their manners and superiority - he truely hated Gryffindor, and was raged and grieved, because he felt it was his home.   
  
Not Gryffindor, with their bold, loud, arrogant, Light fools, and hearts on the sleeves, but with Slytherin. And it had been denied from him.  
  
By Hagrids foul and prejudice words, which to an 11 year old would've been frightening!   
  
And then Draco Malfoy - though he truely didn't judge him by it, since it had started with Hagrid - had been a bully and arrogantly insulted his first friend.   
  
And then Ron Weasley - The bodily form of Prejudgement, of Jalouxy, of Anger, and Total Rash behavior as well as dumb nature, and Emotionaly range of a Teaspoon, as Hermione ( Mudblood extraordinarie and Know-it-all-show-off ) brilliantly put it - had pulled out his personality as a total and complete Bastard - but a young boy at 11, who'd never had a real friend before would ignore this and just be happy for a friend, and that's what Harry had done.   
  
He was so naïve.   
  
And then there was fucking Dumbledore; That bloody bastard. He killed Sirius. Bellatrix was a part of it, since she had sent the spell and all, but if Dumbledore had just of told him that prophecy.. then Sirius's would've been alive, and he'd never gone to the Ministry.   
  
He was so angry at that damn Dumblebee, that even after smashing and destroying his office, he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to cause him pain! Rip his throat out and feed it back to him! Poke out his ugly, damned Twinkling blue eyes, and tear at his ugly wrinkled, grandfatherly face.   
  
But He couldn't.   
  
Instead he was miserable and none of his friends was even writing to him _\- It's been weeks now!_ \- not even Remus was writing, and He couldn't send Hedwig, since His Uncle Vernon had locked her up again.   
  
His poor beloved, and only friend, caged like a beast.   
  
Now was actually the time where Harry would've loved, appreciated and treasured his friends company or at least letters to support him, tell him they still loved him. To comfort him and keep him somewhat happy, but instead he's confined to a house, in the muggle world, with muggle relatives who hate magic and him, and wished him dead.   
  
To abuse and starvation.   
  
This was what he, Harry Potter, was condemed to.   
  
His anger and hatred slowly grew inside him - _from every day since he was little, but gained more power as he grew_ \- and dark thoughts crept over his mind - _almost everyday_ \- and he saw - _with great pleasure_ \- many ways to torture and kill Dumbledore and his friends. It would be so easy, and so bloody, and he'd grin and chuckle at their pained and betrayed faces, and then tell them;   
  
_" That's for not seeing the real me. "  
_  
It was a fantasy he always indulged in when he got angry.   
  
Harry quickly shoke his head, as the same thoughts came back, and banished the horrible evil back behind his masks. It was wrong to think like that, and he felt ashamed of his cruel thoughts. And Horribly guilty. Even if he was angry at his friends and Dumbledore, it didn't mean that he wanted them to get hurt or even die. Right? He only imagined it to get off his steam, so he could think rationaly again, right?   
  
How could he even think that way? Was this what Teenage angst was about? Did all Teens think such dark thoughts?   
  
He couldn't help the shiver that escaped him as he thought it over, and made sure the darkness in his soul - _the Slytherin in him_ \- would stay back and let his Gryffindor come up again. It was after all not fair of him to think such towards his friends - even if they hadn't even send him birthday cards or gifts.   
  
_Why?  
_  
He sighed and turned around on his side. His Emerald Green eyes locked lazily on the digital clock he owned.  
  
 **23:55** , it read.   
  
5 minutes until he turn 16.   
  
And still no owls with gifts.   
  
Usualy they came minutes before midnight, but not this time.   
  
He closed his eyes in resigned despair and tried not to let the darkness in him consume him. He loved his friends, and he was sure there was a good reason why they weren't writing, perhaps they were at Grimmauld Place and Dumbledore had told them not to write?   
  
Well that didn't really make his mood better, infact it make him just as angry as before - he quickly put it back where it belonged. Or maybe they were grieving too? But that wasn't really as good excuse as his own; he was after all the god-son of Sirius Black!   
  
His relationship was stronger to Sirius than theirs!   
  
No, he must stop, it wasn't right to think like that about his friends.   
  
He opened his eyes again.   
  
**..23:57..  
**  
Merlin time certainly passed quickly with dark thoughts. Maybe that's why Voldemort takes such a long time in taking over the world? He sure is slow when one think about the time he began. In the beginnings of the 70´s or so. It surely have been a long war against the dark, and Harry was only faintly amused by the incompetence Voldemort showed in the following years.   
  
And going after a baby after only hearing half of a Prophecy is really too reckless, like a bold Gryffindor actually. And here Harry actually thought Tom Riddle had been a brilliant, smart, and talented Wizard, so to go about all this in such a way. It was disapointing really. It was a wonder that his Death Eaters would even follow him after all his failures.   
  
Harry Potter turned on his back once again, green eyes opened and starred thoughtfully into nothing. From what he could understand of the Wizarding World, it was very faulty - specially in Britain, since he didn't know any other countries affairs.   
  
There was the restriction of Magical Creatures, be they dark or light, and it was unfair in every way. They were thinking, feeling and magical beings just like Wizards were, why weren't they treated just like one of their own? Like Werewolf; they were magical wolves, even if it was a virus transmitted from a bite on a fullmoon, they were only dangerous in the fullmoons, and how many times a year was there a fullmoon?   
  
12\.   
  
One each month.   
  
So why weren't there a reservate the werewolves could go to on a fullmoon to run free and with perhaps even a pack? Where they could get Wolfsbane if they wished to? It's not like there weren't a lot of lands and forests in Britain.   
  
And Vampires.   
  
He was sure they weren't as horrible as history tells - even the horrible Dracula version - since they were still thinking beings. So what if they drank blood, it was for their survival, that didn't make them Evil, it might make them Dark, but how could they really fault a living being for only being able to survive on one thing?   
  
It was the same as the vampire bat in New Zealand and other places. They would bite cows in the middle of the night, and feed on their blood. Did that make the bats evil? No, cause it's survival, and it's their only way to live.   
  
Magical Creatures and Beings, couldn't even go to a Wizarding school and learn their crafts.   
  
Nor could they get a wand.  
  
And then there was Orphans.   
  
When children loose their parents, they go to the next family member, that is what they do, but when his parents died he was supposed to go to.... but _he_ ended up in Azkaban, for a crime he didn't do - without a trial (which sounds really fishy) - so weren't he supposed to have gone to the next family member in his line?   
  
For more family he had indeed.   
  
He was after all on the Black Family Tree.   
  
_Sirius..._ hadn't mentioned it when they had talked infront of it - only pointing out himself and his cousins who was Death Eaters. But Harry had clearly seen Three Potters on that Wall - thus when everyone was sleeping, he had returned to the wall and studied it.   
  
He found A Charlus Potter, who Married Dorea Black.   
  
And A line from the pair came to James Potter, and then to his mother Lily Evans, and lastly himself under them. Their faces weren't blow off, not even his own, so perhaps It had been missed in Mrs Walburga Black's rage against her cousins daughter, and her own son?   
  
But as he had followed the line of Dorea Potter neé Black: His paternal Grandmother, he found that she was the youngest daughter of a Cygnus Black and Violetta Black neé Bulstrode. One son was Blown off the Tree, a daugther was bare of any husband and children, and then the oldest son; Dorea's brother, Married Irma Crabbe.   
  
They were parents to Walburga Black and Alphard Black - who too was blown away, but Sirius had explained it was his favorite uncle, who had gived him funds, hence why he was blow off the tree - and Cygnus Black.   
  
This Cygnus Black; grandson to Cygnus Black(1889-1943), married Druella Rosier.  
  
And to Harry's utter horror and shock, his children was Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black.  
  
So not only was he closely related to Sirius - as the only ones left of his family in the magical side - he was also related closely to Bellatrix, Andromeda Tonks - and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks (who wasn't on the tree) - and Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco.   
  
This meant that if Lucius Malfoy had known, he could've demanded Harry as his ward. Since he was married to Harry's distant cousin.   
  
But in the essense, they were Harry's only family relations besides the Muggle Dursleys.   
  
So Harry could've gone to them.   
  
And So would other Orphans according to the old Pureblood Law - something he'd got out of Sirius last christmas. But those without, or had no knowlegde of this, or however a child was consieved and abandoned, it all ended with a Muggle Orphanage.   
  
For a Magical Child.  
  
It was wrong.   
  
And because of that thought - Harry's brow wrinkled and a horrible thought came to mind.   
  
_' Muggleborns... They're new blood to our Society, but they're outcasts and treated horribly. They come with muggle beliefs; like the prejudiced God they serve, and their holidays and celebrations their Church has stolen from The Wizarding Society before they went underground. They have no knowlegde of the Wizarding World, because they were Muggle Raised, and yet they're superior to Wizards in Knowlegde of Non-magical.  
  
' Not only is it self-destructive for the Wizarding Society, but it breeds hatred and Dark Lords. Muggleborns doesn't belong in the Muggle world. No Wizard nor Witch should be raised there at all. There should be Wizarding Orphanages to raise them, or to adopt them away to a loving family. Loving Wizard Family.   
  
' How many Muggleborns and Halfbloods were abused like me, by their muggle parents, or relatives? The Society is flawed. Faulty. And what of Schools? Hogwarts is fine and danty, as well as all other schools, but Schools before 11 year old, would be brilliant. So children can learn how to write, speak proberly, have manners (Ron Weasley could seriously need this!), ettiques, the History of MAgical World, of all Creatures and Beings, of Magical Plants and their care, and all other things the muggle children learn in their schools.   
  
' Even if It is Muggle, the Wizards must always be sure to learn their ways. If only to protect themselves if they know their future enemy. Think of Atom Bombs, Think of World War 2 and how close it got to the Wizarding World, and what of their scientists and their viruses, and their tecnology. They could destroy the Wizarding Society easily, and then the Magical World all Together. Muggles are after all very paranoid. Look at Uncle Vernon... He always blaimes me for his mistakes, or the natural order of things. Like Wizards were the cause of all bad..   
  
' So to learn something in a Pre-school, isn't nessesarily for the youngs to use their magic. They might even learn to meditate, so they can have better control of it. That should inhance their powers as well. Make it easier to do spells.   
  
' And after Hogwarts.... 7 years is hardly enough to actually learn all magic in the world, not even to get a decent knowlegde on one subject to become a professor or the likes. There's not even any useful classes at Hogwarts that could help in the future depending on what one choose.   
  
' It's very faulty system, no wonder Aurors and Ministry workers are cowards and weak. If there were a university for Wizards and Witches to learn advanced magics; Ward making, spell crafting, advanced potions, Advanced DADA, and Dark Arts, so one can always regonise how to use and to defend them. And Tranfiguration if one wants to be a teacher or animagus. Ancient Runes - since 3-4 years really isn't that long to learn such a large magical skill. And Arithmancy. And Herbology since there's a world filled with plants, and 7 years just doesn't cut it.   
  
' What of a medical branch? To Always be able to heal someone, if only slightly. It's good sense after all. And More about the History of Magic. Then ofcause there should be about finaces and politics. There is so much fault in Wizarding Britain Society it makes me sick. It's a wonder The Wizarding World haven't even Seen this Fault.... But they've always been blinded by their magic and blood purity.. Their Superiority towards Everything muggle... '   
  
_ Harry sighed and then shuddered as a cool wind passed over his skin. His hands ran over his arms to warm them up again, when he remembered. His window wasn't even open. He glanced up and looked to the clock in mild confusion.   
  
**..00:01..  
  
** How had he even missed that one minute of his birthday? Certainly thinking that much was going to take over his life. He smiled sadly - almost bitterly - and noticed only vaguely that there were still no owls with gifts or well-wishes, a silent _Happy Birthday Harry_ was on his lips when a surge of pure heat ran through his blood.   
  
Harry arched up, back bend upwards, and a silent scream on his lips, as fire burned it's way through him. Waves of Deadly green magic flew out of his body roughly. His limps ached in the abuse, and every cell in his body burned as if someone had cut him up and exchanged his blood with lava. Even his hair felt hot.   
  
And then it went to his darkest corner in his soul.   
Burning it's way through, though it never stopped - and with horrorfied terror, and senseless pleading for it to stop ( but sadly it was on deaf ears ), it reached the black ball and broke it.   
  
Everything went black.   
  
**[ Rule The World with The Spell ]  
  
** _Everything hurts!  
_  
There were a darkness, Evil, a cold laughter, and horrible red eyed.   
  
_Who is this?  
_  
What was happening to him? **  
**_  
Voldemort?  
  
_ His body was burning. He was screaming. Someone was teary at him, cutting his soul with claws of vengence and fury, and such Evil. Such Darkness. Cruelty and desperation. It hurt. There was so much pain. He wanted to be free from this nonsense.   
  
_No...  
  
_ He wanted to kill Voldemort so badly.   
  
He wanted to win!   
  
_No!  
  
_ But the pain tore into him so badly. It hurt so fucking much. Harry cried out, screamed his agony to the walls of his room; Dudley's Second Bedroom. He was deaf to all other noises. Deaf to his uncles furious voice, but it didn't matter.   
  
Time stopped, as if itself was trying to help. And who was he not to take it?   
  
_You will not win.._  
  
He struggled, even if his screams continued for the pain didn't stop. The claws never let go of the flesh of his soul. The Shadow with gleaming red eyes ripped him to pieces, desperatedly trying to kill him.   
  
Kill him.   
  
He was killing him.   
  
_I don't want to die..  
  
_ He was only a kid. He hadn't even lived life yet, and now he was facing life and death, and against Voldemort himself, once again. But this time, how was he ever going to win? How could he when he was inside of him once again?  
  
Though this time, it didn't feel like a possesion.   
  
It had always been inside of him. Waiting. Watching. Feeding him darkness. Voldemort was him, Harry was Voldemort. And now was the final battle. Not the glorious one that everyone had dreamed of, where Harry Potter, Chosen One, steps up, strong and glowing, like the morning sun and As Gryffindor as one can be, his wand high and eyes brave and strong.   
  
There would be no epic battle for people to talk about for generations, to be written in books, and to be placed in paintings, or even made statues of. Instead there was a battle of wills, of magics, and the prize would be life.   
  
If Voldemort wins he will gain a youthful body of the strongest child wizard, proberly since Merlin himself, and he would Rule The World with the power of his own, and the power of Harry Potter, who would be consumed and lost forever as Voldemort. Then There would be no Harry Potter, his soul would never return to his loved ones in the after life.   
  
To Sirius, his mum and dad. He'd not even exist.  
  
 _No... No.. NO!_  
  
 _§ The Weak Will Always Obey The Master, Harry... §_ The forbidding shrilly and cruel voice of Lord Voldemort hissed in his mind and soul. The being smirked - he felt it was a smirk, he couldn't really see with his inner eye - and Harry felt dread wash over him, fear of the nothingness that would come.   
  
The Specter inside him chuckled in such a forbidding way, that Harry desperatedly fought back, even if it was a hopeless cause.   
  
_No.. No.. I can't die like this..  
  
I'm too young..   
  
No..   
  
Help..   
  
Help..   
  
Please... Help..   
  
_ It was a brilliant night, and like many summer nights it got dark late, and Harry Potter was somewhat a lucky being, that Fate was steadfastly set on Harry potter winning.   
  
The Moon rose.   
  
It's power was amazing, and bluer and more shiny than ever. A power only the howlings of Werelwolfs enjoyed the most, and a power that Fate - whom no one knew was Magic herself - choosed for her Champion.   
  
Voldemort screamed in an unnatural way - something not even a harpy could produce - as a foreign magic coursed through the veins of one Harry Potter, a power that Remus Lupin knew all to well. A power as dark and pure as any night creature, and a power that became one with the two fighting souls.   
  
And thus Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort - aka Tom Riddle - was merged together by Moon Magic. As The Moon Magic went through Harry Potter to get to Voldemort, it was the only catalyst to Voldemorts Reign and he was forever gone, and Harry Potter become the Master.   
  
Once again a bright light took over Privet Drive number 4, consuming Harry Potter in an array of pure power, of Dark, light and chaos. A spark of heat filled the body of the young wizarding Boy-Hero, and devolped quickly to heats no body could tolerate. It caught fire; Colours and Flames of Green, Black, Red, and Blue, all dancing around the body, as warm as the sun, yet nothing else burned.   
  
Only the boy.   
  
Time didn't restart, it stood still, frozen, as if in shock.   
  
The World knew nothing as their Hero won over Voldemort with a power he knew not. Gifted and helped by the Moon, by Magic herself. A prophecy once told by a loony Professor was shattered - though no one knew this but the professor herself, as she uttered a new prophecy to deaf ears in her sleep.   
  
A prophecy none would ever know, as the Looney Professor Trelawney was killed by her own seer gift. Her time was over, and she had done her duty as a seer. It was time for a new one to step up.   
  
And the new one did.   
  
**[ Rule The World with The Spell ]  
**  
The flames blew out as if a wind had passed.   
  
A low moan - a sound that was like music - came from the body that had once been on fire. His fingers twitched right before a whole hand was lifted and pressed against an aching forehead. The breathing was normal and silent. The Boy lifted his body carefully and sat up, his legs - long they were - shifted down and pale feet touched the cool floorboards.   
  
His mind was fuzzy and memories of knowledge and childhoods passed like a movie on forwind. Everything went so fast in his minds memories, and yet he wasn't confused nor even gaining a headache. He saw everything and remembered everything in details as the knowlegde of two pasts passed him by.   
  
The Past As Harry Potter and Tom Riddle - who he once where. 

He felt no grief over this.   
  
Only completion.   
  
And then the memories stopped, and Time began once again, as if it had never even stopped. The Yelling and furious movements from outside his room - and the clinging of metal again wood - told him that his _Dear_ Uncle Vernon was mad as a hatter, and trying to get in.   
  
He was proberly going to get a good pummeling by the obese human-mountain that was his aunt's husband. But this time He would not put up with such nonsenses, and disrespect from someone as inferior and Disgusting as this Muggle.   
  
The Worst kinds there ever was, was this obese being.   
  
There was no doubt about that.   
  
So The Young man - just 16 and yet not even 1 year old - rose, leaned his back and bottom against the desk, rested his hands on the table, and waited for his _Uncle_ to enter the room, a dark yet excited smirk on his lips.   
  
Oh, he would enjoy this.   
  
The rattling of the locks continued but not for longer, as Vernon Dursley's temper was about to explode, he was definitely angry by being woken up in the middle of the night, and he was going to punish his nephew with the worst kinds of ways. He would beg in the end, and Vernon would enjoy ever moment of it.   
  
That was what the 16 year old boy got from his Uncles head - such a loud voice it was impossible not to hear them even if he was on the other side of the door, it just proved how weak and pathedic this muggle was.   
  
Finnaly the foor was flung inward, and his purple-faced, Walrus-formed Uncle came stomping in - and it was a pure wonder how he didn't fall though the floor - but he stopped only halfway, his beedy eyes narrowed in horror and rage at his Nephew.   
  
" BOY!!! WHAT IS THIS FREAKISH NONSENSE YOU HAVE DONE??! " Well there was no denying it, the boy was sure something had changed - one doesn't just become one with another soul, without a change of some sort. But he sneered in disgust at his uncle, yet his eyes sparkled at the promise of Revenge.   
  
" There is no need to shout, Uncle Muggle, I am not deaf. Your voice is a pain in itself, so please do be quiet. " His voice was cold and filled disgust and superiority, as he drawled his words towards the obcenely large human - but Uncle Vernon did not take the words to heart, nor kindly.   
  
" YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME, FREAK!!! CHANGE BACK!! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE LEFT ON OUR DOORSTEP!!! DROWNED YOU!!! STRANGLED YOU!! SHOULD HAVE RID YOUR FREAKISH FILTH FROM OUR WORLD!!! " The purple walrus didn't stop shouting, his fat and round hands reaching out fast to either smack him around, or choke the life out of him.   
  
But The Nephew would not put up with this now.   
  
He swiped his hand out - as if he had a sword in his hand - and blood was spilled to the floor and the walls. A surprised gasp, and two bumps signified Vernons new gash on his inhumanly fat chest and stomache, and the two missing arms - which now laid on the floor in a fast forming pool of blood.   
  
The nephews eyes shone a deadly colour, ice was it's emotion and Vernon saw for the first time his own death, and an eternity of agony. And he wasn't too far from that at all. It was after all a suitable punishment for harming Magic's chosen one. He watched with mild interest as Vernon fell to his knees - slipping in his own pool of ruby life essence - and gurgled on blood that welled up.   
  
But he wasn't going to die by this, it wasn't enough.   
  
The Former Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, rose his hand and took another swipe, and finnaly The Young man could enjoy watching his Uncle choke and bleed to death, with his throat now cut open. The beedy eyed dimmed and was loosing life and light fast.   
  
" Oh no Uncle.. I'll not let you go that easily... It is only fair after all. As punishment, for this was certainly not it, you shall be trapped inside your body until it crumbles in your grave and is only dust and earth, your agony shall be felt as the bugs in the Earth eat away your flesh, and how slowly it shall rot around your bones. The bones will be your prison and only time and age can release you. Good bye, Vernon Dursley. " A bright green light formed at The young mans finger tips, and was pressed onto Vernon Dursleys forehead.  
  
There was a scream.   
  
But only one.   
  
The young man stepped over the still and silent body and exited the room, but froze as he caugth himself in the mirror. Avada Kedavra green eyes starred coldly back at him, in a face that was as white as snow, yet creamy as a pearl of a clamp. His cheekbones where high and beautiful - it gave him an Aristocratic appearence, and it was nothing he'd ever seen in Lily nor James face.   
  
But in Tom Riddle.   
  
His body was lean and long, He was taller than before, about Tom Riddle's lenght when he was 16, and his fingers where abnormaly long in a strong hand. His legs was long and slim. He looked like a swimmer, or perhaps Quidditch player - which he was.   
  
He was quite pleased with his newest appearence.   
  
He actually looked like a mix between Lily Evans, James Potter and Tom Riddle, as if they were a magical triad. But He wasn't, since he was Tom Riddle as well as Harry Potter.   
  
His Hair was as black as the night and it was slightly shaggy, but was much longer. As if it could only look good spilling over his shoulder. It made him truely look like a deadly handsome pureblood. It was nothing else but perfect for an Heir of Slytherin.   
  
With high spirits from his pleasing transformation, he turned into Dudley's room, but was too disgusted to even enter it. With a lazy swipe of his hand, the piggy was gutted and slaughtered and ready for cut up.   
  
There were no time for screams, there was only blood.   
  
He moved on, pleased with the gutting, and entered the Master bedroom. Petunia Dursley neé Evans laid in her bed, ready for a death worthy any woman. She was dressed in a lilac satin dress with white lasses at the bottom and top.   
  
How she could even look good in that, was beyond the newly transformed nephew of Petunia, but she did a good job. And He wasn't grieved to take her life as she laid ready for him. It was a quick one, but to his delight her murky green eyes had turned to him, widened with a scream on her lips, before she was cut up from waist to shoulder, with a simple swipe of a hand.   
  
It was deep, and blood swam quickly out of the wound.   
  
To his pleasure, she was still alive.   
  
Her eyes on his, and her mouth gurgling out a response that was unknown to the AK eyed boy.   
  
He smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile.   
  
" I leave this nothingness behind, dear Aunt... For that is what you are now.. Nothing.. " With his revenge in order he turned and went for the door, but started as a voice - filled with pain, and choking on blood - called out to him, in a voice that was all most too low for ears.   
  
He turned, his eyes emotionless and as cold as ice.   
  
He didn't care for the dying woman at all.   
  
And she knew this.   
  
" It's Hadrian from now on Aunt. Harry Potter is dead. And from the Ashes of what once was, I rise. There is no one who can stop me. "   
  
He left the dying woman and closed the door behind him. She could die alone, in agony and in darkness, just like he had suffered as a child in the cubboard under the stairs, sobbing and afraid and in pain. With no one to hold him, love him and heal him.  
  
Hadrian was startled out of his thoughts as a foreign scent - Lavender, cinnamon and fire - smacked right into his nostrils, and a dark forbidding aura entered the hallway and house. The shadows in the corners grew, and Hadrian narrowed his eyes dangerously at the darkness. His instincts were on high alert, and yet his body was refusing him to attack.   
  
The scent itself was heavenly.   
  
And he tried to ignore it.   
  
He heard clapping in the distance...   
  
Hand against hand contact with force.   
  
_clap..clap..clap..clap.._  
  
" Very nice.. Very nice indeed Harry... I couldn't have done it better myself... " The voice was farmiliar and yet it wasn't. Hadrian narrowed his eyes more, colder than Pluto, and body as tense as a string.   
  
" Don't be like that Harry, you are among friends.. "   
  
The shadow stepped out from the darkness, and Hadrians eyes widdened comicaly, and he took a step back in shock. This could not be! It was impossible! Everything looked excactly like him, the grey eyes, the dark wavy hair - though it looked much more soft and cared for - a strong yet agile and seeker-like body. The same cheek bones, the same crocket smile.   
  
Such a beautiful creature.   
  
" S-Sirius? "   
  
The dark being laughed heartly, more amused than anything - and what a beautiful laugh it was.   
  
Then he stopped, his grey eyes sparkling with pleasure and amusement, he waved his hand elegantly yet casualy - a movement that had Hadrian's mouth completely dry, and a strange emotion of pure need and want clinging to his abdomen - what was this creature doing to him?!   
  
" Oh Nay, I'm certainly not Sirius, the poor bastard. No, I am his brother; Regulus Black. " 

Hadrian starred at the creature infront of him, his eyes couldn't possibly be any larger as he took in what wasn't his Sirius, but Regulus Black. The Death Eater Brother who disapeared when he was 17. And according to his looks he only seemed to have aged 3-5 years!   
  
Hadrian gulped as another wave of need washed over him.   
  
What was this creature doing to him?   
  
And why didn't he stop smirking?!   
  
What was so funny?   
  
**[ Rule The World With The Spell ]  
  
** " So you're Sirius's brother? Regulus Black, who became a Death Eater and disapeared from the face of the Earth? " It wasn't really a question as it was Sarcastic. But Hadrian just couldn't stop starring in disbelief at this gorgeous creature before him, this Death Eater who was supposed to be dead.   
  
And it was deadly irritating that Regulus wouldn't stop smirking for the life of him!   
  
They had relocated to the livingroom, since three bloody corpses around them was too intoxicating for such a chat - according to Regulus that is, since he was the one who almost dragged Hadrian down the stairs and into the perfectly clean living room ( which he had cleaned himself! ).  
  
And now they were perching on each sofa. Regulus seemed very home in the loveseat, an amused look on his face, and a heat in his eyes that made Hadrian squirm in his seat - as he sat as far away from the creature he could, which was on the three seat sofa - and glared as best as he could, even if the scent was almost driving him crazy.   
  
Who was this creature to torment and affect him so?!   
  
" Why yes Hadrian.. I am indeed the same person who was "Killed" many years ago.. " And that was it, there were never truely an answer in the senteces - since it was like the fourth time Hadrian had asked.   
  
The infamous Tom Riddle slash Voldemort Temper was starting to make it known - and since Harry Potter also was rather famous of his own temper, it didn't make this better - and a strange twitch started by his right eye.   
  
" And... How did you then come to be alive, if you are supposed to be dead? For the matter of fact, **why** are you even here, in my house? " The words were forced out, furious and barely holding onto it - such anger didn't just pass away after all, Harry Potter had a lot of it hidden away, and Voldemort had proberly a whole ocean filled with it!  
  
But Regulus wasn't the least affected to this and gave the young man a bright smile and leaned forwards as if to tell a great secret, or like it was a camp and infront of them was a fire, and he was about to tell a very creepy and spooky story.   
  
Hadrian was not impressed.   
  
" It's a great story... let's see. I found out that Voldemort made Horcruxes, and thus I went to the cave, where he hid it.. I took the boat over the lake in the cave, and I tell you it was mighty scary. Bodies was under the water, dead and everywhere. I reached the center and called for Kreature, since he could go through the wards when only called. I told him to fill a goblet with the nasty potion and feed it to me.   
  
" He wasn't happy about it I tell you, demanding even, that he was the servant and thus he was to protect his master, but I wouldn't let him, and ordered him to feed it to me. It was the worst thing I've ever in my life drunk, and the pain, the illusions, the regret, the... It was simply horrible... But we made it through and the Slytherin's Locket was ours. And inside it was a part of Voldemorts soul.   
  
" I told Kreature to return to the Manor and try and destroy it - since I was delirious and not thinking well I ordered him to leave me. And he did. I was left behind, and I took a drink from the water. The Corpses came alive, and reached out and grabbed me, pulled me into the water. First then did I awaken from the potion, and was panicked when the Inferi pulled and pulled.   
  
" But then.. Something happend.. "   
  
Hadrian corked his brow as Regulus stopped his story, his forehead furrowed in a frown - infact the story had been so interesting, since truthfully he hadn't even had time to think of his counterpart; the real bodily form of Voldemort, and his horcruxes. And now the Locket was gone...   
  
His thoughts turned and he was surprised to see that he diary was gone too!   
  
Harry Potter had taken it down in his 2nd year!   
  
_My, My, how interesting!  
_  
" Continue Man! " He barked at the creature as he smiled darkly at Hadrian himself - it made him uneasy, and in a good way, which was definitey bad! - and watched as the grey eyed being leaned back and folded his legs up.   
  
Hadrians eyes roamed the legs as they were in eye level. They were clad in some kind of darkred skin - the colour of dried blood - and as his eyes continued the journey of exploration, they found a matching shirt - it was in a foreign fabric but seemed very soft - with a long coat-like black vest. It had no sleeves, but could be bottomed at the front, and to his groin, where it would flare out in two pieces. Since it had a wide cut in the back.   
  
It was as long as to his ancles - which were covered in black boots, and these too, were unknown leather - but Hadrian was slightly pleased to see it was open and free to gaze upon an elegantly formed body, that he was completely sure now, had been a seeker in the past.   
  
Regulus continued, his voice dark and low, yet amused.   
  
" .. In my panic I never truely noticed that something reacted. It wasn't something that had been seen for a long time in our family, so I didn't really think it could happen, and specially not on a life and dead situation... I burned, and yet I didn't. I changed as I fought to stay alive, my fingers were long talons and they swiped through each inferi who stood in my way to life and freedom.   
  
" I was excausted when I reached the surface again, but I swam to the bank, and threw my self up. I wasn't wounded, but I was in shock. It's not everyday one have a near death experience is it? I laid there, safe from inferi, since they were as dead as they could be. I knew I couldn't return to my home and family, I was no longer human nor wizard, and It wasn't a secret that many of Wizard kind simply didn't like creatures at all.   
  
" Infact the last few centuaries they had been more or less condeemed and marked as cows. So I disapeared to the Underworld. To a Demon like us it's instinctal where the Underworld is, and only those of the dark can find it. Light doesn't have a chance in finding the home of All Dark Creatures, though I'm sure they wanted to.   
  
" But there I trained to control my abilities and waited patiently for my mate to surface. It happens on their 16th birthday, and so I came.. " His smirk - or maybe it was a satisfied grin? - was too smug for his own good, and Hadrian - though very intrigued - couldn't keep himself for the slight confusement this being - possibly his mate - said.   
  
" You said Demons like us... " And Hadrian was rewarded with a breath-taking smile.   
  
His stomache flipped and he almost blushed - almost.   
  
" You're incredibly smart.. I meant that you became a demon too, today. And no, you are not as I. I am an Incubus, you are a Moon Demon. It's a difficult concept, but a Moon demon is a demon of Ancient magics; Like your fire. The love your mother gave you when she died, was turned into a fire you can command and burn. Even if someone touched you, you can turn them to crisp.   
  
" That love is a very ancient power, and together with that, you can call upon the demons of the moon; Werewolves, Vampires, and other demons. They will answer The Moon Demon, since you are marked by the Moon herself... How would I know? Simple, you smell of full moon. And you have a silver fullmoon on the side of your right neck. It should change shape with the moon cycle. "   
  
It was insane.   
  
Hadrian starred at the handsome Incubus - _and he understood the need now, since incubus's have a strange affect on their mates, not like one on their victims, mind_ \- but then rose and went to the nearest mirror - how vain had his relatives been to hang mirrors all over the place?   
  
He glanced at his slim, yet long neck, and there he saw it.   
  
A little replica of the moon, glowing slightly in the dark, and giving off a strange heat wave.   
  
It was pure magic, and it was wild.   
  
A Moon Demon, huh?  
  
He smirked.   
  
And then froze as arms wrapped around his middle, a warm body pressed against his own - and how well he fitted into the older demon - and a face snuggled against his neck, lips gave the skin a light nipple, and a kiss, earning a moan from Hadrian. Regulus was quite pleased with that   
  
" An Incubus never mates, never let someone enter them. They always enter others, feeds on others body. But when we have found our mate, we only take theirs. We demand a lot of sex, since this is what we feed on, but we gladly give our whole body to our mate, since this is the ultimate, and very intimate way to feed on us. I, though, are a dominate Incubus, but only in the way that you will be the one to carry our young, and I wont. I can smell it.   
  
" I need to bond with you Hadrian... " And Hadrian knew what it ment. The knowlegde from the dark Lord he once was, was firmly planted within his mind, and to say, he really didn't mind being with Regulus, nor claiming him.   
  
People might've seen this too quickly, infact his friends would say it was too fast, and he couldn't possibly love Regulus already. But Hadrian would say then; " _No one ever said anything about love. Ofcause we don't love each other now, but we are mates. Our instincts tells us to mate now, or we will be pained. There is a deep fondness and want between us that is needed, but love comes with time. We are Demons, we have all the time in the world_.. "   
  
And bearing the knowlegde that in time he would love this being - the Harry potter in him was pleased with this, and somehow even Tom Riddle was - and thus he did what any demon would. He turned around and claimed his mates lips, tore his clothes off and surrendered completely to his basic instincts.   
  
_Mate.  
_  
Regulus was as feral as an Incubus could be, and enjoyed the dominance of his submissive, as it was only natural at the bonding. There were no words, only growls of pleasure, howls of shocked agony as the innocense was claimed and bonded with blood - as that is the way of the demons - and yet Regulus was filled with as much pleasure in the agony of raw fucking, as any demon.   
  
He was sex demon, and the first time with their mate was important.   
  
Their thrusts to gain climax destroyed the kitchen table the were using, and instead Hadrian lifted his mate up and around his hips and took him against the wall, his hands and fingers curled around his mate's, and against the hard surface. They left large prints in the wall paper, and a fist shaped dent was left.   
  
The growls continued, and the moans grew higher until with a scream of pleasure, both of them came, and fangs was embedded deeply into a shoulder each. A perfect mark of ownership and matehood.   
  
They panted against each other, excausted for the moment, but both knew they had just begun. The night wasn't over yet, and to think it was still only Harry Potter's birthday, now Hadrian Black's.   
  
" The nigth is still young Hadrian.. I'll show you a good time.. "   
  
Regulus panted, his voice raspy but needy.   
  
" And when the morning comes alive, I will rule the world with the spell. Who shall stop me from my victory? Voldemort? Dumbledore? Or the Ministry? Nay my mate, I shall Change the world, and make it better. Teach those foolish Wizards how to live. "   
  
Regulus shivered at the dark determined voice his love carried, and felt lust surge up in him once again, but this time it was his mate who would be worthshipped. The mating was over, and now came the real sex. A loving caress of moans and sweat.   
  
Hadrian shivered at the scent of lust, and his member grew once more to attention inside his abused mate. It would luckily heal with their mating ritual, and he was pleased with that. His deadly green eyes locked with the dilated grey.   
  
" I love it when you talk dirty.. "   
  
There was a rustle and then the two demons were at it again, destroying the house in their passion, but why would they care? They had after all three rotting bodies upstairs, and if it stood to them, they'd not be discovered yet. Demon magic could after all do so much that Wizard Magic couldn't.   
  
The Order of the Phoenix would be in for a surprise, when they would come knocking on privet Drive nr 4, later that day. For what they'd find would not be a thin, meager boy-wonder. Nay it would be a powerful demon - yet this they would not know of yet - who was more handsome than sin itself. 

They weren't aware that taking Hadrian to Grimmauld place and Hogwarts, would be the beginning on the end of Voldemorts terror, and Dumbledore and the Ministry's rule.   
  
The world was in for a ride they'd never forget.   
  
For The Weak Will Allways Obey The Master, and that was The Spell to Rule the World..  
  
 **[ Rule The World With The Spell ]  
   
 - The End -   
  
For now.   
   
\- Reithandina**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Now this was slightly - very much - different than what I usually writes, and it was kind of a spur of the moment... Well Anyhow, I hope u like it - do review, even if it's for mistakes I might make, or questions. I promise I'll make the sex scenes more visual and detailed instead of this vague image, but I'm not too tried to write anymore - been up all night sadly. But when I'll do it, I do not know. 
> 
> Review?


End file.
